In Laws
by arineat
Summary: Wherein Albus is insecure, Scorpius is sweet and Draco is full of snark & fond memories. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.


A/N: This was written for my friend NurseDarry over on LJ to cheer her when her in-laws came to stay for the weekend (and, incidentally, drive her mad).

**oOo**

"Scorpius, not now," Albus said with a flustered look as he ducked out of his husband's arms. He made a dash for the sitting room, flying about the place as if the hounds of hell were at his feet, tidying as fast as he could.

"Come on, Al," Scorpius drawled, slipping his hands around Albus' waist once more as he mouthed at his neck. "Give me five minutes."

Albus threw an incredulous look over his shoulder, ignoring the heat that pooled in his groin as Scorpius snaked a hand under his top.

"Five minutes? We only have _ten _until he gets here!"

"I don't know why you're worrying so much. It's only Father," Scorpius said as he nibbled the patch of skin just below Al's ear. Albus felt his knees weaken at the touch. Shaking his head to clear the lust-induced fog, he turned in Scorpius' arms and pushed at his chest.

"Exactly. It's _your_ father. The house has to be immaculate lest he find some new way to express his displeasure at our not living at the Manor. It's bad enough that I can't manage to give you a mansion without having our house be messy as well."

Scorpius paused in his attack of Albus' neck, pulling back with a soft expression. "Albus..."

"I know what he thinks of me and my ability to keep you in the lap of luxury – or lack thereof as he so readily points out."

Albus folded his arms and looked at the floor, that all too familiar feeling of inadequacy that only Draco Malfoy could make him feel washing over him all at once, leaving his chest hollow and aching. "He doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"Oh, Al. Yes he does. He's just..." Scorpius sighed. "He's just set in his ways. He knows how much I love you and how happy you make me. That's what counts. The rest doesn't matter."

"Sometimes... sometimes I just worry that you think the same things," Albus replied, his voice nearly inaudible. "I know I do."

"Albus Potter, you are completely and utterly daft." Firm fingers wrapped around Albus' jaw, forcing him to look up into crystal blue eyes. "_You_ are all that I need. You are my heart and soul and I literally cannot imagine my life without you in it. Fuck the rest. Money means nothing to me. All the Galleons in the world could not possibly compare with the treasure that you are. I love you."

The hollow space in Albus' chest was filled to bursting with love as Scorpius leaned in and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss. Their mouths moved together with a comfortable familiarity that spoke of years of practice. They had kissed thousands of times and, though it was almost routine after nearly ten years, Albus still got that thrill of excitement that he'd had the very first time.

The comfortable warmth that had filled Albus at the first press of Scorpius' mouth rapidly turned hot as Scorpius deepened the kiss. He whimpered at the delicious slide of Scorpius' tongue and dropped the few things still in his hands before throwing his arms around Scorpius and pulling him closer. All thoughts of tidying and visits from the in-laws flew out the window as they hurriedly added to the mess, throwing their clothes about the room as they frantically fought to get at each other's skin.

The next thing Albus knew, he was laid out on the sofa, his right leg slung over Scorpius' shoulder and Scorpius' cock pressing into him with that familiar, incredible burn of pleasure. He wrapped his left leg around Scorpius' hip and used it to pull him as close as he possibly could before dragging Scorpius down for a probing kiss.

As their tongues twined together, Scorpius pulled out almost completely before slamming back inside with a twist of his hips just the way Albus liked it, tearing a short cry of approval from him. Their rhythm built steadily, a hard, fast pace that had Albus digging his nails into the sweat-slick skin of Scorpius' back in a vain attempt to find purchase as he was driven to unimaginable heights of ecstasy.

"Scor..." he moaned, the tight ball of heat coiling even tighter in his abdomen as his release built.

"Albus, look at me," Scorpius ordered, his words coming out in harsh pants as his hands tightened on Albus' hips.

Albus complied, his eyes slitting open to meet Scorpius' gaze as his hips continued to arch up, his body teetering on the edge.

"You are my _everything_."

Those four heartfelt words had Albus falling apart in Scorpius' arms, his name filling the air as he came. Seconds later, Scorpius followed, leaning down to capture Albus' lips once more as he filled him completely. They lay there for a few long moments, their lips still sliding languidly against one another's as their bodies shivered in the aftermath.

Then the doorbell chimed.

Albus' eyes flew open to meet Scorpius' wide-eyed stare.

"Shit!"

In a flurry of movement, they slid apart and scrambled for their clothes. The bell rang twice more as Albus stumbled about the room, looking for his pants.

"Scor, where are my...?"

"Just leave them! Here!" Scorpius threw Albus' trousers at him as he hopped into his own, nearly demolishing the crystal vase they'd got as a wedding present five years before.

Albus stepped into his trousers and pulled them up, taking just a few seconds to safely fasten them – the last thing he needed was to castrate himself on top of everything else. Just as he found his shirt, he heard the front door open.

"Scorpius? Potter?"

His father-in-law stepped into the room scant seconds after Albus had pulled his shirt over his head. For a long moment the only thing that could be heard was Scorpius and Albus' harsh breathing as they all stood and stared at each other. The thought occurred to Albus that Draco Malfoy could teach a seminar on how to include just the right amounts of amusement and disapproval in an eyebrow raise to make one feel like a twelve-year-old who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It took all of his willpower not to give into the sudden urge to scuff his toe into the ground.

"I see you've redecorated," Malfoy drawled, staring pointedly at the ceiling. Albus slowly followed the line of his gaze and blushed violently. There, hanging from the ceiling fan, were his missing pants.

"I...well, we...that is..."

With each uttered word, Malfoy's smirk grew until finally, he let out a short burst of laughter.

"Reminds me of the time your father showed me exactly why they called it the 'Shrieking' Shack."

Albus' eyes widened as he felt the blood drain from his face at the fond and slightly lecherous tone Malfoy used. He stood there dumbstruck as his father-in-law shot him a highly amused smirk and turned toward the kitchen, presumably for his customary cup of tea.

"Oh, and by the way, Potter, your shirt is on backward."


End file.
